The Teenage Years AU
by Alice Forshadow
Summary: Before anyone reaches the wonder of adulthood- they must be an awkward teenager first. All the youtubers went through this awkward phase. Join them as they deal with everyday problems and effects that all teens must deal with- ranging from school to job application.
1. Chapter 1

**These oneshots will take place based off the youtubers in a new AU! These stories will take place in the past. Here's a few things you should know:**

 **\- the main characters will be the youtubers and cast, who will be in the teenage years (ages 14-17). The Order of the Stone and other 'older' characters will be about 20-30.**

 **-The rules are revised that the characters meant to be younger (such as Nell and Radar) will be about 5-8.**

 **-Yes, there will be plot holes, but only about the age gap.**

 **-This may seem a lot like Teal Empress's _Minecraft Silly Mode_. I guess that the way the stories are to be published and written, yes. But I'm not purposely trying to copy the style. If I am, then Teal, please let me know and I will remove the story imminently. **

**I'm nixing planed stories (though certain ones on camping, drama plays, projects, Halloween, and work will be available.)**

 **Being a teenager myself, I will try to put as many problems that I have gone through.**

 **I'm so pumped!**

 **This is Alice Foreshadow, heading back down the rabbit hole!**


	2. Valentine's Day

**RULES HAVE BEEN CHANGED PLEASE READ BEFORE READING THIS**

 **Valentine's day was many months ago I know.**

 **Happy AU month! Be ready for not daily but hopefully a few updates!**

 **This was being written to be put out on Valentine's day, but never got finished in time.**

 **Inspired by the Charlie Brown Valentine's Day specials, in honor of Charles Schultz.**

"Wonder what would happen if I walked over there and asked Stacy to sit with me." replied Stampy one day at lunch to Sparklez.

Sparklez looked over at the bench across from them where Stacy, the new girl, was reading a book.

"Yeah. Stacy just moved here from the mesa to be with her stepfamily more." replied Sparklez.

Stacy looked up at them, then nervously blushed and switched to sit with Jesse and his friends.

* * *

While walking into school from lunch a few minutes later, Lizzie saw Stampy holding something.

"What's that?" asked Lizzie, looking at it. It was a blue and white striped pencil.

"It's that new girl's pencil." replied Stampy. "Maybe I should catch up to her and give it back to her."

"Yeah." Lizzie replied. "You should talk to her, she's nice."

"Okay." Stampy replied. "I will."

A few moments went by.

"You aren't moving." replied Lizzie.

"Um-" Stampy stuttered nervously, handing it to Maya. "Here, Maya, can you give this to Stacy?"

* * *

Later that day, Stacy got cornered by some ocelots at her locker while getting her notebook. Stampy looked over and saw Aiden shove her to the ground.

"Can you believe it?" asked Stampy to Lukas as he was walking to class. "Aiden just pushed Stacy on the ground!"

"What?" Lukas asked.

"Look, she's getting back up-" Stampy narrated as Stacy got back up, but was pushed by Aiden again as Gil grabbed her backpack. "Now they're looking for her wallet! Why? Why am I not brave enough to go out there and stand up for her? Why is all I am able to do is cowardly remain here as the injustice is being done in front of me?"

"Hold up, I'll be back." replied Lukas, walking over to Stacy.

Stampy watched as Lukas shooed the Ocelots away and gave Stacy her backpack back and helped her up. After she went to class, he walked back over to him.

"It's okay. They won't bother her again." replied Lukas to Stampy.

* * *

Stampy bought Stacy a box of candy from the store, prepared to hand it to her.

However, all he could bring himself to do was hold it out while he hid behind the building in hopes that she would get the point and take it.

She was too busy talking to Lukas to notice.

Nohr did, and wound up getting it instead.

Not the girl Stampy was hoping to get by that.

* * *

Finally, Valentine's day arrived. Cassie loved this holiday so much she brought a briefcase for all her Valentines.

Lizzie was hoping that Dan would give her something, not that they were dating or anything.

Dan was hoping to try to give that popular cheerleader (Maya, he thought her name was?) a box of chocolate.

As for Stampy, he just wanted Stacy to notice her at the dance that night.

"Okay, I'm just going to find her, walk up to her-" Stampy said to himself as he walked to her locker. "And then I'm going to say 'Will you go to the dance with me?'"

"Yes!"

Stampy then noticed Stacy was not at her locker- but Mabel was at the locker next to hers.

"Oh my gosh! I've been waiting for someone to ask me for years!" Mabel exclaimed. "I knew someone would ask me!"

Stampy didn't have the heart to correct her.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the sport club, the members of the various sports were passing out valentines to the members.

"I'm so excited!" exclaimed Cassie. "I bet I'll get a couple valentines. No, a couple hundred! Thousand maybe!"

"I think that Dan's going to give that box of candy that he brought into school today to me!" Lizzie exclaimed to her, dodging the question.

"Well, here he comes now!" exclaimed Cassie as Dan walked over to them.

"Happy Valentine's day!" Lizzie exclaimed.

"Thanks Liz! I was wondering-" Dan told her.

"Yes!" Lizzie exclaimed happily.

"Oh- so you know where Maya is?" Dan asked.

"Maya?" Lizzie asked, feeling her heart staring to break.

"Yeah- I bought her a box of candy to see if she likes me- do you know where she went?" Dan asked

"Um- I think she went to the art room with Aiden." replied Cassie.

"Thanks!" Dan replied as he exited the room.

* * *

Dan sure enough, found Maya in the art room.

Making out with her boyfriend.

The bell rang, signaling the end of school. Kids went from their classrooms, eagerly chatting about that night.

Dan walked out of school sadly. He looked at the box of chocolates in his hands and threw them away.

They didn't go to waste, seeing he was too upset to realize that he missed and became the snack of a group of elementary school children.

* * *

"I can't belive it!" Lizzie vented to Cassie at her locker. "Maya? He likes her and not me Cas! At least you got valentines."

"Yeah." Cassie replied. "Look, why don't I meet you at your house and we can go eat some ice cream before getting ready for the dance?"

"Alright. I'll meet you there." Lizzie sighed as she walked to her own locker.

Cassie waited before she left, and put her empty briefcase in her backpack with a sigh.

So much for a happy Valentine's day.

* * *

The entire school showed up for the dance that night.

Stampy nervously looked around for Stacy, and sure enough, there she was, talking to some of the other girls.

"Stampy! There you are!" exclaimed Mabel, walking up to him and taking him by the hand. "C'mon! Let's dance!"

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere-" Nohr started to say before seeing Mabel holding his hand. "What are you doing with my date?"

"Don't you mean my date?" asked Mabel, letting go of Stampy's hand. "He asked me this afternoon!"

"He asked me yesterday!" Nohr replied. "Well, he never said it, but he gave me a box of chocolate to prove it!"

Both girls turned to Stampy.

"You sneaky two little cheater!" exclaimed Mabel. "I thought I knew you!"

"This is all a misunderstanding!" exclaimed Stampy. "I never meant to ask either of you!"

But before her could explain himself, he was being chased to the cafeteria by two girls.

* * *

When the slow song came on, the couples paired up while Cassie and Lizzie were on the bleachers alone.

"Well, here comes another Valentine's day sitting alone." replied Lizzie.

"Well you're not alone." Cassie replied, pointing to Dan who was a few feet away.

Lizzie looked over at him. The two made eye contact. Lizzie moved over closer.

"I'm- sorry if I hurt your feelings earlier. I didn't know if you- liked me." Dan replied.

"It's alright." replied Lizzie. "We're all too young to know much about love. I mean, we should just live and enjoy whatever comes our way."

The two were awkwardly together.

"You know the slow dance songs are in ten minute bursts, right?" asked Lizzie. "You want to- dance for a minute- as friends?"

Dan took her hand and the two went to the dance floor.

Cassie noticed Sparklez walking over to her, holding a card and a rose.

"I- noticed that you didn't get any cards today, and I felt bad that you didn't get one, so I crossed my name off of one of mine." Sparklez responded shyly. "And I also got you a rose. What to dance?"

Cassie accepted the gifts as she and Sparklez went on the dance floor.

* * *

Stampy managed to outrun both angry girls when he went back to the dance floor- where he noticed Stacy with Lukas. Knowing that his chance was missed, he went to leave,

"Hey Stampy! Wait up!" exclaimed a voice.

Stampy looked and noticed Stacy running up to him.

"I want to dance with you once." replied Stacy.

"But I thought you and Lukas-" Stampy began.

"Lukas is nice, and we're best friends, but I want to dance with you." replied Stacy.

"Okay." Stampy replied.

The two then walked to the dance flor.

Perhaps it had been a somewhat okay Valentine's day after all.


End file.
